Healing
by Dream free
Summary: Chance encounter during their time healing at Hogwarts. Cho C./Draco M.
1. Discovering

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, etc. not mine; all J.K Rowling, that genius.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Discovering**

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as found herself squinting into the dark. Using the moonlight cascading through the giant windows, her eyes slowly adjusted. She saw the white bed frame and the all too familiar soft baby blue blanket that covered her. The blue blankets that covered all the other empty beds around her too. She was in the Hospital wing.

As she tried to sit up, a sharp pain hit her leg. A breathy yell escaped her lips. Defeated, she slid back down to catch her breath. What happened? She couldn't remember. She could feel the sweat build on her forehead as her nervousness grew and her fear spread. It was dark and she was here alone, hurting. Furrowing her brows, she took a deep breath and pushed herself up to sitting position. _Be brave, Cho_. She thought. She quickly pulled the blanket aside to uncover the source of her pain. Her right leg greeted her in tact while her left leg was bandaged up in white, except for the red that was seeping through. The bandages began at her foot and ended half way up her thigh. She gingerly touched it and gasped in horror as the warm red liquid shined against the moonlight on her fingers. She was bleeding.

Her heart raced as she looked around helplessly. Where was Madam Pomfrey at this time of night? Tears welled in her eyes as she continued to mentally scare herself. _Was I attacked? Did someone jinx me? Hex me? Is someone out to get me? Who? Or even what? What if they're hiding somewhere here right now. Waiting.. For the perfect chance to strike. _Her head jerked from left to right, back and forth around the Hospital wing in paranoia. But she saw nothing. She reached up to wipe her sweat away when she felt more bandages. She patted around and realized a fat patch of gauze was taped to her right temple.

Paranoia and fear continued to grip her and the irritation from her bleeding leg was pushing her limits. She began to weep. As silently as she could, scared that any unknown attacker hiding around would hear her. She didn't want to give her location away. She didn't want to die. _Get a hold of yourself! Stop being so paranoid!_ She pleaded with herself, but the stress was too much. She had to get out. She had to find Madam Pomfrey or just anyone able to calm her down and tell her that everything was fine. Cho searched around frantically for her wand. She felt so bloody helpless.

Then she spotted it. It was right next to her on the table, along with a glass of water, and a shot of a healing potion. They were there all along, sitting calmly, waiting for her. This potion… She vaguely remembered reading about its thick peach hue, bitter tangy taste, and quick effects. _Stupid girl… Of course, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't leave you with nothing! _Cho felt slightly embarrassed at her melodramatic thoughts. She took hold of her wand tightly, held on to it for dear life, and with the other hand took the shot of the peach potion up to her nose and whiffed it suspiciously. It smelled okay. Decent. Safe. Before she could change her mind, she tipped the glass over into her mouth and swallowed.

Bitter it was. Very. _Ughhh.._ She gagged and went after the glass of water graciously. She wiped her lips with her hand and sadly noticed all the scratches on them, scattered on her arms like sprinkles. She adjusted herself and felt extremely sore on her side. She lifted up her hospital gown and saw a disgusting bruise take hold of her waist. The more she looked over her body, the more wounds she found. Tears came back into her eyes as the fear and confusion clouded her mind again. Clutching her wand tightly, she remembered how much she wanted to get out of here. It was eerie and too solitary for her. The cold cement walls stared blankly back at her as the moonlight lit the exit path. Time to go.

* * *

**A/N**: I just miss CC/DM a lot, so this is my futile attempt at keeping it going, even though the books have ended. Please enjoy anyway, and please _review_! Feedback/thoughts very much welcomed. I have no idea how long this story is going to be and I have no idea where it is going. I am giving it to you as I go. Wish me luck! :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Discovery

**Disclaimer**: Look at Chapter 1.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Discovery **

With what strength she had left, she pushed one leg over the side of the bed, then the other. Pushing off of the bed, she tried to stand up. She yelled out in pain, her voice echoing off the walls, as she stumbled and slumped to the ground holding her leg. It was too much. 

"_Accio_ pillow," she whispered, as she pointed her wand to no place in particular, her chin quivered and her voice shook. Injuries scared her, being alone scared her. She was at such a pathetic state right now. She didn't even know what time it was. She just wanted to rest her leg until she figured out something better.

Suddenly, pillows dived at her from left to right. She lifted her arms to shield herself from the rain of pillows. _Gutted._ Her simple summoning charm had gone awry and pillows were flying in from all over the bloody place. 

_Oomph!_ Cho heard a muffled cry and a thud. It wasn't hers. Pushing the pillows out of the way, she scanned the Hospital wing tentatively. Her eyes and ears were fully aware. She could feel her heart race. It was so loud, she felt like. What if the intruder could hear her heart beat too? As she scanned the premises, her eyes locked on a body tangled up in a blue blanket half way fallen to the floor, bottom half still hanging from the bed. Their arms swam through the air frantically, fighting with the blanket. All Cho could hear were muffled sentences, but they were angry and high pitched. The pillow had flown off and on to the ground. It was another student, also in hospital attire, and also hurt. _Stupid summoning charm.. Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She scolded herself. 

"Argh!..Blo-..mell…I sshflear when I…They willf-..Merlin…," was all Cho could hear from the other side. She wanted to hide underneath the pillows and disappear. She was not alone after all. How she missed it, she didn't know. They had camouflaged so well in their bed. Given the moonlight wasn't a great light source, her paranoia didn't alert the right senses, and her fear for her life wasn't particularly helpful either. She had handicapped herself to the floor and now who ever that student was would doubtfully help her. She watched eagerly as the person fought their way out of the blanket's grasp, hoping for a familiar and kind face.

To her dismay, it was Pansy Parkinson! Her pug-like face emerged through her frizzy tattered hair, wrinkled up in anger and frustration. They locked eyes and Cho darted her glance out the window. The look on Pansy's face almost made her heart stop. There would be no mercy.

The sun was beginning to climb its way up the sky and the moon began to fall. The sky was lightening up and Cho's vision was improving. She could see Pansy's death stare now, the vicious furrows and etches on her face were all aimed at Cho. She really did look like a pug. The shadows all around fit her expression. Dark and ugly. 

Pansy grabbed her wand and stood up, kicking the pillow aside and throwing the blanket furiously to the floor. She winced in pain as she got up and limped towards Cho, wand aimed right at her. 

"YOU! Fuckin', Chang. For a Ravenclaw you are so bloody retarded," she jeered. "RE. TARD. DED. So bloody wretched stupid!" She advanced closer and closer, threatening to hex her if she moved. Cho slowly backed away, sliding herself against the wall. She couldn't escape. Her hand was hidden under the pillow, still holding her wand. All she needed was for Pansy to come just a tad bit closer. _Closer.. Closer, Pugsy… Just a little bit more – Aha!_

"Expelliarmus!"

A flash of light shot out and hit Pansy's hand, flicking her wand away under a bed. She shouted out in pain as she quickly recoiled her hand. They both stared at each other in shock. Cho didn't cast the spell.

"How did you- What- Who do you think you are?!" cried Pansy angrily. After a moment of tending to her hand, she lunged towards Cho furiously.

"It wasn't me!" replied Cho desperately, "I didn't do it!" She quickly rolled under a bed just as Pansy flung herself, barely missing her and landing in the pile of pillows.

"Come here!" She crawled her way towards Cho. She got a hold of Cho's foot and started dragging her out from under the bed. Cho kicked frantically to get away, but she was creeping closer and closer to Pansy as she kept pulling and tugging.

"NOO! Stop it! I really didn't do it!" screamed Cho.

As Pansy kept pulling, she kept yelling, "You lie! You lie! You stupid liar!"

Cho couldn't take it anymore. She held one arm down to grip the floor and with the other she pointed her wand straight to Pansy's face and screamed "Stupefy!" In an instant, Pansy's arms and legs locked together and she fell straight on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Cho gasped at what she did as she slid in for a closer look. What had she done? She was going to be in so much trouble!

Suddenly, someone started clapping slowly. "Bravo," they said sarcastically.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!"replied Cho, her heart racing again. Maybe she wasn't being paranoid after all. She just wanted to rest, to heal, and to get the hell out of there.

She pointed her wand towards the corner hidden in shadows where the voice came from. "Come out now or I'll-"

"Or you'll what. Place a stunning spell on me too? Please. If I hadn't disarmed her, you'd be in her place right now." They chuckled softly.

A silence washed over as Cho glared and reluctantly lowered her wand. She kept her eyes intently in that area, but winced as the irritation came back into her leg. She had temporarily forgotten the pain when trying to kick Pansy away. She noticed her side wasn't as achy anymore though and when she reached her arms out to touch her side, she noticed that the scratches had mostly all disappeared. As if the stranger had read her mind, they walked out of the shadows and into the rising sunlight.

"Here, have mine."

It was Draco Malfoy. He too, was sporting a hospital gown. A few scratches here and there were also visible on him. His hair was loose, moving with him. He leisurely walked towards her with one hand holding the healing potion and the other a glass of water. Madam Pomfrey must've left all of them some. They exchanged no words as he sat next to her on the ground surrounded in pillows, with Pansy still stiff on the floor in the background. He offered her the glasses.

"No, no, I couldn't. You're supposed to have it. I already had mine," said Cho pushing back the glass of healing potion with her finger.

"I don't need it," he said self-assured. "Look, not even a bandage on me. Unlike you…" He spread his arms out, showing her that he was unharmed, then arched his eyebrows as he nodded towards her leg.

She agreed, reaching out to take the potion and glass of water. He watched her as she drank, reacted to its bitterness, and gulped down the water. Sighing, she thanked him and returned the empty glasses to him. He only smirked and took them back.

* * *

  
**A/N**: Yay, chapter two. Sorry if it's a little slowly paced. I like slow-built relationships. :) And if you think Draco is too nice, well, no one's around to see it anyway, so why not? Thank you, Juliet for being my first reviewer (and only one so far) haha, but just knowing that at least one person is reading makes me happy!! Thanks for reading & please remember to review!


End file.
